


I've got a reputation (bigger than my biggest fan)

by calmena



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Concubine Tony Stark, M/M, Oddly Soft, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: The one where Tony is a concubine and Bucky is bound to the bed.Tony Stark Bingo: K2 - Kink: ConcubineBucky Barnes Bingo: K2 - Kink: Bondage





	I've got a reputation (bigger than my biggest fan)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, QueenMaeve on the Winteriron discord chat, who did an amazing job with this.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" Tony asked calmly and so, so earnest, even as the skin beside his eyes crinkled in silent amusement and his fingers tap-tap-tapped away as he slowly walked them along smooth skin, away from rather than toward where they were wanted.

There was a deep groan that started out muffled, before Bucky pulled his mouth away from where he'd hidden it against his straining upper arm, sending a glare Tony's way. It would probably have been impressive, too, had his pupils not been blown wide, a dark red flush on his face as he heaved deep breaths in and out as if he'd just run a few miles.

Tony lightly plucked the ropes he'd tied in pretty patterns around Bucky's arms, only just tight enough that they left slight indents in the skin and nothing more, smiling innocently when Bucky strained against the bonds that tethered him to the head of the bed, trying to move into the touch, while Tony only withdrew ever so slightly as to prevent him from getting it.

Bucky made a frustrated sound, grit his teeth and stayed stubbornly silent.

"My Lord only needs to let me know how to please him," Tony simpered exaggeratedly, crouching over Bucky on all fours without touching anywhere but the skin of his forearms, interrupted by once-rough hemp rope made supple with use. "I am here to bring my Lord pleasure. Just give me the word."

Bucky kept glaring, wordless.

Tony shrugged, making the decorative, dainty chains wrapped around his chest and shoulders jingle as they clinked together. As expected, Bucky's eyes flickered down reflexively, focusing on the skin beneath the body jewelry for only a moment before he continued to attempt to glower Tony into submission.

Unconcerned, Tony pressed a light kiss to the side of Bucky's neck, then slowly drew his lips along the curve of it, down to the shoulder and then up his arms once more, until he came to where the ropes started.

It made Bucky shiver in helpless pleasure, and Tony hid his smile against the skin, as he marveled at his stubborn Lord, who was so very determined to win this little game they liked to play.

Deciding that it was time to up the ante -- Bucky might want to win, but Tony had a history of besting him in this particular area -- Tony finally moved down Bucky's body once more, lips trailing down the slightly sweaty skin.

There was a clock on the bedside table that Tony kept an eye on, so not to let this go on for too long, but they had only been playing for a little more than half an hour by this point. Considering that, Tony was proud of himself, really, for how desperate he'd managed to make Bucky already.

When he came to where Bucky was hard and almost dripping with precome, cock a dark red, Tony didn't waste another second, swallowing him down with a smooth, practiced motion that made Bucky choke on his next breath in.

If Tony'd had his mouth free, he would have made a joke about how he was supposed to be the one choking on something. As it was, he simply looked up at Bucky, squinting his eyes in a way that he hoped would communicate amusement, even as he did his best to suck Bucky's brain out through his dick.

Bucky managed to get as far as to narrow his own eyes before the pleasure overcame him and he threw his head back into the pillow, mouth falling open in soundless bliss as he squeezed his eyes closed. The ropes still secured him to the top of the bed as he twisted in place, only just barely managing to keep his legs where they were to avoid squashing Tony between them as Tony hummed around his dick.

A few moments later, Bucky couldn't help the mournful sound when Tony took his mouth off him, reflexively trying to touch him only to be abruptly reminded of the rope that kept him so artfully bound to the headboard when he was stopped in his tracks.

Tony smirked.

And, in a smooth motion, raised himself up on his knees, only to sink down on Bucky's saliva-slick dick, decorative body chains clinking at the swift movement.

Bucky choked again as he was suddenly surrounded by _slick, wet, hot_ and couldn't even blame Tony for his self-satisfied expression. He had a lot to be satisfied about, Bucky thought hazily, because that ass could topple kingdoms with its glory.

"My Lord is too nice," Tony said then, faux-bashful, because of course Bucky had said that out loud. There was a shit-eating grin on Tony's lips that Bucky would have liked to kiss right off, if only he hadn't been restrained.

As it turned out, that was the thought that finally managed to break his resolve not to beg.

"Sweet Tony," he began instead, looking up at Tony through half-lidded eyes, "I will be even nicer to you if you just start _moving_ , sweetheart."

Tony pouted, wiggling in place in a pleasurable, but ultimately _not enough_ way. "I may need some incentive," he decided then, eyes sparkling, fingers lightly ghosting over Bucky's nipples.

He really was a lovely creature, Bucky thought nonsensically, as he nodded quickly. "Whatever you want, it'll be yours."

Raising slightly, then sinking back down, just a little bit but enough to make Bucky want to groan in pleasure, Tony made a show of thinking that over.

"I've been wanting a workshop of my own," he mused, eyes flickering towards Bucky from where he'd stared at the wall in seemingly deep thought. "Would my Lord permit me this?"

Another little bounce and this time Bucky did groan, arms straining against ropes until the wood of his headboard began to protest.

" _Anything_. Sweetheart, Tony, dearest, _please_."

And finally, delighted, victorious smile on his beautiful lips that Bucky longed to taste with a hitherto unknown intensity, Tony started moving in earnest.

It was, Bucky would later decide, tired and satisfied and half asleep, wrapped around a smug Tony, certainly worth the construction of a workshop.


End file.
